My Halloween Special!
by SKIE2314
Summary: Well, this is a halloween special! : Not THAT intended to be scary though. A oneshot! : Hope you do like it, just made it for fun and out of boredom, full summary inside. :


**A Night on Halloween**

**Summary:** Mikan was ready for Halloween! But, she isn't given the chance to scare people. What happens if she couldn't keep her excitement for Halloween from taking over? Hehe…

It was October 29; and 16 year old Mikan was all too happy for the fear trial on Halloween!

"Narumi sensei! What costume should I wear?" She asked her adviser.

"Bunny outfit Mikan!" The bouncy teacher suggested.

"No! For the fear trial!" She exclaimed.

"But Mikan, Natsume already told me that he won't be participating. So, gomen. I guess you won't too." Narumi said apologetically,

Mikan sighed. Oh she remembered, in order to join you and your partner must both join the fear trial. If either of you leave out on the game, both of you can't join.

Mikan's temperature rose up. She ended up cursing.

"Damn that Natsume. Why the heck does a partner have to be issued anyway? It's been 6 years, heck, not one of us needs a partner anymore!" Mikan sighed one more time. "Even Hotaru and Ruka will get to join! Anna and Koko! Nonoko and Yuu. Even Sumire and Monchu. Waaah!!! I've got to convince Natsume!" Mikan ran to Natsume's dorm, she figured he'll be there since its Saturday.

She passed by the Sakura tree and didn't see him up there too.

Finally she got to his dorm.

She knocked thrice. No answer came from him.

Mikan opened the door.

"Natsume, are you here?" She said as she peeked and got in. She heard the door close behind her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her irritated.

Mikan shivered.

"Gomen Natsume, I got here before you…"

"Answer my question idiot." He said calmly.

"Natsume, I need to talk to you." She said as she backed away and he passed her.

Natsume glared at her. "About what?"

"About… The Halloween Fear Trial!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed out loud.

"Quiet down will you?" He demanded. "What about it?"

"Natsume! I want to join! I want to–." He covered her mouth.

"No."

"Why not!?" She howled.

"It's boring."

"What? No it's not. Besides, the past years, I never got to join because of you!" She sighed. "Please Natsume!"

"No."

"I won't get clingy I promise!"

'_Won't get clingy'_ Natsume shook his head at the thought.

"Please Natsume!!!" She pleaded. She stepped on his foot with her pink new rubber shoes with butterfly designs on them.

"EEEEEEEKKKK! Gomen!" She shrieked.

"I said no. Now get out." He ordered quite calmly. She bowed her head and dragged her feet out.

'_I won't get him to change his mind!!' _She thought as she exited his room.

An idea popped out! Mikan jumped in glee.

It was 9 PM; the group came over at grounds somewhere in the Northern forest. Koko was gonna tell a story to them.

"Okay, every body here?" Koko checked.

Koko, Yuu, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Mikan, Ruka, Sumire, Youichi, Monchu, Natsume and a couple of Sumire's friends.

"This story happened a few years back at the Academy. There was a girl who came here in her high school days. It was then she knew that she had an Alice. Before she came here, she had someone she loved and promised that they would get married after she graduates. Everyday, she received a letter from him. Every day, she hoped he would wait for her. But a tragic incident happened…" Mikan interrupted him.

"What was it KOKO!!?!!?" She asked impatiently.

"I was getting there." He sighed then continued. "She was reading his last mail when she received yet another mail. She expected it to be from him but, it was from her friend outside the Academy it stated that… The guy fell in love with a girl from her home town and had wed her a few months later. That explained why she didn't receive a mail from his for 5 months. She committed suicide after that."

_What's scary about that? I wouldn't do that even if Mikan got married to another guy. I'd just burn him to death._ Koko read Natsume's mind and grinned.

"Well Natsume," Koko started. Natsume glared at him and stood up angrily. A flame was drawn on his hands.

"Natsume?" Mikan said unsure why he did that.

She pulled his shirt and he glared at her she sweat dropped. He sat down.

"As I was saying, until now, the girl haunts the academy's grounds on October 31, the date she received the letter and the date she committed suicide." Koko finished. All had shivers except for Natsume.

"**The next day…"**

**BLAG!**

**SCRATCH!**

Everybody was shocked when they heard loud banging and looked curiously at the door of the dorm room responsible for it (?).

Mikan sighed in relief,

"Found it!" she grasped the object and grinned… evilly.

Lunch time…

Everyone was looking curiously at Mikan who was holding a brown paper bag.

"What's with you?" Hotaru asked. Mikan had a dark smile on her face.

"Oh… Nothing. He he…" She said as she sat down beside her and ate her lunch. Hotaru looked at her questioningly and just continued eating her lunch. Koko just sighed, even though she isn't using her nullifying alice, he couldn't read her mind. All he could hear was giggling, snorting and a lot of unorganized thoughts.

All; heads snapped up when the door burst open, even Mikan's.

Her heart tripled the beating. She was nervous.

Natsume walked past their table and threw only a glance at Mikan.

'_Does… does he know?_' she asked… '_nah, he couldn't have!' _she chuckled as she stood up.

Everyone was wide awake, it was 11:50. The entire student body was told to get out of bed at 11:30 and go to the Northern forest as soon as it strikes a quarter to 12.

"Ah, Mikan? Where are you going?" Yuu asked when he saw Mikan take her things.

"Eh? I just forgot something, don't worry. Be right back!" She smiled and ran off.

"But! THAT'S THE WAY TO THE NORTHERN FOREST! What could you have possibly forgotten there?" the last sentence came out of his mouth in a whisper. He sighed and was about to leave when…

"Don't bother, I'll go and get her." Natsume stopped him from running after her. "Just keep the class organized." He said and ran off.

**Northern forest…**

"Where the hell could she be?" Natsume sighed as he jumped from tree to tree; he spotted a woman in a white gown, walking just below him. He had a strange feeling, he went down and faced the woman.

"Oie, who are you?" he spoke up, but the woman didn't seem to hear him because she just walked past him. "Oie!" He grabbed her arm and she faced him with bright red swollen eyes. He backed away.

"You— You dare cross me? Who are you entering my territory?" The woman asked.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga. And who are you?" He heard the woman chuckled.

"I'm Simka Kurana… Nice to meet you…" She reached out her hand.

Natsume looked at it with disgust and saw it was covered with blood.

"Why? Don't you want a hand shake?" She asked with a broken smile. "By the way, have you seen… my fiancé?"

"Fian—ce?" He asked now quite shook up. '_The ghost_.' He thought to himself.

"Yes." She lifted her head, her veil oozing with blood. She took a step forward and kept charging at him.

It was 11:55 already, Natsume seem to have lost the ghost. He jumped up a tree and saw the woman lean against a tree. She was… laughing. She lifted her dress up and Natsume saw a pair of sneakers. Pink ones with butterfly designs at that. The girl massaged her ankles.

He climbed down and seemingly, he looked like he was trying to escape, the girl fixed herself.

"Oh, you came back…" She said in a rather, monotone and low voice.

"I did. See, I think I found your fiancé. I've heard your tale, the guy killed himself after he learned what you did, feeling guilty… I felt kind of sorry for you… Darling…" He charged at her.

'_Oh man, he got possessed!'_ Mikan thought as she ran through the woods, suppressing her screams. (Yep, the ghost is Mikan… you've guessed it right!)

Mikan rested on a tree, she sighed when she felt safe.

"Ohayou…" Her body got tensed as Natsume appeared at the top of the tree with a smirk on his face. He jumped down and trapped her between him and the tree.

"What's the matter? I thought you were looking for me?" He asked in a creepy voice, that made Mikan want to scream. And she did.

"KYYYAAAAAAAHHH!!! GOMEN! I was just planning to scare Natsume away because he wouldn't co—!" He lifted the veil and smirked. He kissed her gently, and softly hit her on the tree. His tongue delved into her mouth and she got intoxicated. He pulled away and smirked at her.

"Natsu—me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked again… _**It stroke 12**_.

_**The next day…**_

Mikan sighed, she slumped back to her chair and she unconsciously touched her lips.

"So soft…" She whispered. "EEK! Stop thinking such things Mikan! That's the 2nd time he's kissed you! Kyaaah!" She snapped back when a knock on the door was heard, she opened it and found a man with flowers.

"Who, who are you?"

"Oh! Gomen, I'm just delivering this. Here, please sign." She did and immediately, she closed the door behind her.

She read the card, it said:

Dear Mikan Sakura… A.K.A. Simka Kurana,

Let's do _**THAT **_again sometime.

JA.

Natsume Hyuuga.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Downstairs…

"Natsume… Who were those flowers for? Who's Kurana Simka? Natsume?" Sumire asked. Natsume just looked at the Sakura tree and smiled.

**END!******

**Oh, so sorry I haven't updated on PLAYER yet…******

**School's really hectic, plus I've been caught up on two drama's, I finished** **Hana Kimi Japan—love Ikuta Toma! B**ut I'm still clinging to** Romantic Princess, I like the guy, he's sooooo HOT!— Wu Zun—from Fahrenheit, I don't like the lead girl though, she looks like she's the antagonist and all… If you haven't watched these yet and you want something to watch this Sembreak, I recommend these dramas! Watch 'em:))**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, comment/review on it if you like or if you have anything to say at all.**


End file.
